


Proud of You

by S_i_l_v_e_r_A_r_r_o_w



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_i_l_v_e_r_A_r_r_o_w/pseuds/S_i_l_v_e_r_A_r_r_o_w
Summary: "In hindsight, Eda probably should have realised that something was up with Luz much sooner than she did."In which The Owl House Gang learn that the human world is a lot more messed up than they'd originally thought.Good thing they're all willing to be there for Luz when she needs them.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Proud of You

In hindsight, Eda probably should have realised that something was up with Luz much sooner than she did. 

As it was, she had just assumed Luz's increased time spent alone in her room, or anxiously tapping on her glowing information rectangle, was because of the piles of homework she brought back from school everyday, or her mother's frequent text messages. But when Luz sat Eda, King, and Lilith down on the sofa one evening for a "talk", Eda began to think that there might be more to Luz's odd behaviour than she had thought. 

"So, um." Luz scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously.  
"So there's been some, um, stuff I've been thinking a lot about recently, so I, um, figured that I should probably tell you all about-about that stuff. But I'm not exactly sure if, um, well.....just please don't get mad, okay?" 

With that eloquent speech over, Luz began twiddling her thumbs and staring determinedly at the floor, waiting for their response.

Eda sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"Look kid, whatever you broke, it's fine - most of the things I own aren't legally mine, or come from a bunch of human junk piles - they aren't exactly irreplaceable."

"That is truly horrifying Edalyn." Lilith muttered, a look of deep disgust on her face. 

"I haven't broken anything!" Luz said indignantly. "Wait, actually, I did break that one thing - but it doesn't matter, that's not what I'm talking about."

Luz dithered on the spot slightly, then took a deep breath, seemingly bracing herself for what she was about to say. 

"Actually, maybe now is not the best time - I'll, I'll tell you lat -" 

"Luz, please. Just spit it out." 

"I'm ...bi." 

Instantly, Luz's tense shoulders relaxed, her hands unclenched, and her rapid breathing evened, as though a great weight had been lifted off of her. 

Which was nice and all, but Eda felt she'd appreciate it a lot more if she actually understood what Luz was talking about. 

Luckily for her, King was the first one to break the somewhat awkward silence that was slowly suffocating the room.

"That's great! Awesome, even. Well done Luz – but WHAT DOES IT MEAN?" 

Luz's head shot up instantly, the panicked look in her eyes returning as the three of them looked at her in utter confusion. 

"You know – bi! Bisexual?" 

Their faces continued to stare up at her blankly. 

"Is this some sort of obscure human term?" Lilith whispered to Eda, eyeing Luz nervously.  
"Because I am not familiar with their vocabulary." 

"Do I look like I understand this any better than you do?" Eda hissed back. 

There was a note of incredulity in Luz's voice now.  
"How do you not – have you never heard of – bisexual is when you like boys and...and girls."

Eda snorted with laughter. Seeing the hurt look on Luz's face, she hurried to explain.  
"No, no, I'm not laughing about that – it's just –" She wheezed.  
"I thought we were having a conversation about something really serious, or important, not -" She broke off, cackling. 

Luz blinked.  
"I'm sorry, I don't think you realise how hard it was for me to -"

"To do what? Freak out over something that's going to have a miniscule effect on your life? For Titan's sake, Luz, the way you acted, I thought you'd done something terrible!" 

Luz didn't respond, so Eda continued.  
"I mean, it's not like there are going to be any negative consequences to be being bi, are there? Not like, for example, a permanent curse preventing you from using magic, or something like that." 

Luz stared at her, brow furrowed, jaw set, as if she were trying to prevent herself from replying.

Eda sighed, and ruffled Luz's hair with an exasperated look on her face.  
"Next time you need to tell me something, don't be so dramatic. I've only ever seen Lily freak out that badly over nothing, and that was twenty years ago, the first time she got a detention!" 

"I didn't freak out THAT badly!" Lilith protested, pink tinging her cheeks. 

"Oh, my poor, sweet, innocent sister." Eda grinned evilly. "You have no idea." 

As they began quarreling, Luz became more and more flushed, the sound of her teeth grinding against each other becoming louder and louder, until Eda paused mid - sassy comeback and called  
"Hey kid! You okay? You look like you're about to explode or somethi-"

"I'm going to bed." She snapped, before storming up the stairs and slamming the bedroom door behind her. 

No one said anything for a while. It was odd how quiet things were when Luz wasn't around. Eda frowned. 

"Well, that was weird."

**Author's Note:**

> I headcannon that there is no homophobia in the Demon Realm, so when Luz comes out everyone is really confused as to why she had to.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading until the end.  
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated.  
> I hope you enjoyed this - the next chapter should be posted soon.


End file.
